Grassfire
by luvkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Twitchkit might not have a sense of smell, but she might just be the best hero of all.
1. Rejected

**ALLEGIANCES **

**THUNDERCLAN **

LEADER SMALLSTAR: small dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

DEPUTY SMOKETALON: Smokey colored tom with gray eyes.

MEDICINE CATFERNSPOTS: white tabby with brown and golden spots with chilling blue eyes.

WARRIORS

SHADOWSTRIPE: Black tom with green eyes.

EELSTEP: Bluish-grayish tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

SUNSPOTS: Flame pelted she-cast with dark yellow eyes.

TWISTEDFOOT: Gray tom with a twisted foot, black eyes.

ELKFOOT: Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

APPRENTICES

SLITHERPAW: Gray tom with light blue eyes.

HAREPAW: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

SUNPAW: Yellowy-redish tabby tom with amber eyes.

CHERRYPAW: Rust colored she-cat with unusual red eyes.

QUEENS

BUTTER: Yellow tabby with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet.

MOONGAZE: Gray tabby with beautiful blue eyes.

FAWNSTEP: White she-cat with green eyes.

ELDERS

MORNINGVIOLET: Red she-cat with gray eyes.

LIGHTNING: White tom with amber eyes. Formerly a kittypet.

THISTLEJAW: Gray tom with dark blue eyes.

SILVERSHINE: Beautiful silver tabby with gray spots, gray eyes.

**Chapter One **

**Rejected**

Moongaze watched her kits, Harekit, and Twitchkit play carefully in the falling snow. The snow was already getting thick, so she called to them to come to the nursery. In less than a quarter moon, she knew that her daughter and son would become apprentices. To her surprise, Smallstar called the words that she knew since she was a kit "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Hightree for a Clan meeting." The elders- who didn't want to come out there den- shuffled slowly out of their cozy den to gather among the other cats, hoping to stop shivering. Harekit bounded over to the Hightree, following his graceful sister, Twitchkit. The kits took their place right under the tree, watching Smallstar come out of his den- an old rabbit hole- and carefully claw his way up the Hightree. Moongaze traveled to her kits and asked, "Have you two being keeping something from me?" Harekit responded with a flick of his tail to be quiet, so the meeting could start, but Twitchkit only looked at Moongaze with a questioning look.

"From this day forward, until Harekit has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Harepaw. Shadowstripe, you are ready for another apprentice. You will begin Harepaw's training. Shadowstripe apparently did a good job mentoring Snowfoot. I expect you to pass on everything that your mentor, Sunspots taught you to this young apprentice." Shadowstripe happily touched noses with Harepaw, and sat next to him. The cats shouted his new name encouragingly.

"Today there is also another kit that is ready to get a mentor," Smallstar said proudly. Twitchkit put her chin up happily, waiting for her leader to address her. "Slitherpaw, your mentor will be Eelstep." The cats know addressed Slitherpaw with his new name. Smallstar jumped down from the tree and climbed into his den. Twitchkit looked at Moongaze; her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. Moongaze walked to Smallstar's den, trying to control her anger. _Why hadn't Smallstar made Twitchkit an apprentice?_

"Smallstar?" Movement came from the back of the burrow, and Smallstar came to the front of the den. He gestured with his tail for Moongaze to come inside.

"I know why you are in here-" His words were cut off as Moongaze interrupted him.

"Why wasn't my daughter made an apprentice?" Moongaze hissed.

"Well, I don't think Twitchkit was cut out to be a warrior. She wouldn't make a difference, even with an extra warrior," Smallstar explained coolly.

"Don't accuse her of being no help, I do remember a certain other apprentice that wasn't the most helpful either," Moongaze replied in her daughter's defense. Smallstar's fur raised; he apparently remembered his apprenticeship.

"Well, er, it's not Twitchkit's sense of helpfulness, it's her sense of smell. It's-," he paused thinking of words, "Not the best." Smallstar's fur has begun to lie flat again.

"Twitchkit's sense of smell is not the best, I agree, but that is not a reason for her not to become an apprentice before her littermate. Twitchkit can still breathe through her mouth." Moongaze ended the conversation by stalking out of the leader's den. In the nursery that night, Twitchkit felt deadly alone. While her mother slept soundly, Twitchkit knew she was going to stay up all night, because of what Slitherpaw and Harepaw had said to her at sunhigh. "

"We were made apprentices before you because you are _horrible _hunter!" Harepaw had sneered. Twitchkit couldn't believe that even her own brother had turned on her. Dawn rose in the horizon and Twitchkit knew it was another worthless day of taunting ahead of her. Yawns filled the nursery, and Lilykit already was pouncing on Twitchkit when she knew she was awake. Twitchkit knew that this was just harmless kit playing, but she couldn't stop thinking that Lilykit would be made a 'paw before her. As quick as fresh kill running through ferns, Twitchkit had an idea. _Maybe if I take on apprentice duties, cats would think he was an apprentice. _Freshly fallen snow made Twitchkit believe that leafbare had arrived. Quickly and quietly he slinked to the medicine cat's den and gathered a jaw full of moss for the elder's den without waking up Fernspots. Good news, the elders, Moringviolet, Thistlejaw, Lightning, and Slivershine were already pacing around the clearing, trying to convince Smallstar that they were well enough to hunt. Twitchkit snuck into their den, and grabbed the spoiled moss and placed the new moss in place. Later that day, Slitherpaw went to the elder's den to clean their moss, and found that it was already clean. Slitherpaw went to eat some fresh kill with the other apprentices, Cherrypaw, Harepaw, and Sun paw.

"Did one of you guys change the elder's moss?" Slitherpaw asked anxiously. His denmates shook their heads and looked at Slitherpaw curiously. "Because I found that I was fresh!"

From the bushes Twitchkit heard him go on and on about the subject, she might not be able to smell well, but she had defiantly not lost his hearing. Moongaze waltzed out into the clearing and looked for Twitchkit. Twitchkit was crawling farther in the bushes, when sharp teeth grabbed her scruff on her neck.

"Twitchkit! Kits are supposed to stay in the nursery!" Smallstar saw Moongaze and set Twitchkit down next to her. "That's another reason for her not to be an apprentice," Smallstar muttered under his breath. Moongaze looked at her leader, trying to hold back what she had to say. Just as she carried Twitchkit back to the nursery, a strange, familiar sent filled her nose.

_Kittypet!_A golden tabby that reeked of kittypet walked into the camp. Warriors paced to the she-cat wondering axciously why she was there. From behind the kittypet, three kits appeared and the she-cat swiped her tail around them carefully. From where Moongaze was located, she couldn't hear what the cat had to say, but Smallstar called a Clan meeting.

"This kittypet, that claims that her name is Butter, has come here, to ThunderClan because they're twolegs abandoned her and her kits, Stone, Apple, and Mint.

Suddenly the Clan medicine cat, Fernspots spoke up, "Those would make great names! Applekit and Stonekit, and Mintkit!" She flicked her tail to tell Smallstar that she was done. After Smallstar finished speaking, he ordered Moongaze to find a spot for Butter and her kits in the nursery.

That night, Mintkit walked over to Twitchkit and asked him what a Clan was. Twitchkit opened her mouth in surprise, and Mintkit responded, "Wow! You sure got some teeth there!" Moongaze laughed, but Butter apparently didn't think it was funny, and she wrapped her tail around Mintkit and pulled him closer. _What does she think I'll do with these teeth? Bite her?_ Twitchkit thought. The next morning, Twitchkit knew better to go out of the nursery, but she couldn't help it. Smallstar apparently wasn't up yet, and there was no movement in the camp. A cool breeze drifted into Twitchkit's face and her temptation to go and explore the forest was growing stronger by the minute. She checked both ways, and snuck out a hole in the clearing wall, that nobody but Twitchkit knew about. She took in her surroundings, and found a neat tree that she could sharpen her claws with. Suddenly, Twitchkit stopped in mid-scrape and felt that something was wrong. She watched the ferns sway back and forth until the reviled the deadly animal.

**_I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does._**

**_Please review, but only good reviews. Review if you want more! (On both chapters!)_**

**_MoongazeofThunderClan_**


	2. Lost and Found And Yelled At Too!

A fox stood in front of Twitchkit. She knew it would be best to yowl for help, or run away, but she was like a tree that had sprouted roots, she was deadly afraid. Suddenly a glowing white- see through pelt appeared in front of her. The fox snarled viciously but then started to whimper and it dashed away through its old tracks. The cat suddenly disappeared and Twitchkit stood alone, by her scratching tree, waiting for Moongaze to come and get her; her heart beating madly.

Moongaze woke up in her nest, and waited for Twitchkit to pounce on her. Surprisingly, Twitchkit wasn't there, and where she had made her nest was cold, and her scent was stale. The other queens and kits lay in the nursery, breathing deeply while they slept. Moongaze wandered to the apprentices' den and watched Harepaw sit up and stare at her. He crept out of the den, careful not to wake his sleeping denmates.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Remember, you're not a warrior yet, you can't order me around," Moongaze said playfully. "Also, have you seen your sister this morning, she wasn't in the nursery, and her nest was cold." Harepaw's bitter attitude broke, and he suddenly felt worried for his sister.

"No, I haven't seen her this morning. You should tell Smallstar-" Moongaze hissed at the sound of his name.

"I'll try that," she retorted. Moongaze walked off to Smallstar's den. Smallstar was up, looking to his Clan. He didn't even notice Moongaze outside his burrow, until she said something. When Moongaze told him what happened, he acknowledged her, "We will set up patrols to look for her," he sounded anxious, probably hoping that Twitchkit would not be found, so that he didn't have to deal with Moongaze's complaints.

Finally, Moongaze replied, " Fine, I will go look for her myself." Smallstar snapped back to the real world. "We can't risk one of our queens! If you must go, take a warrior with you," he walked at of the den, and called, " Elkfoot! Go with Moongaze to help her find Twitchkit!" Elkfoot stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Moongaze and Smallstar. He gestured with his tail for them to leave. As they walked out of the clearing, Moongaze heard him sound the familiar words again…

Twitchkit was cold, she was hungry, but she could never forget the warrior that saved her. Part of her wonder who they were, and the other half never wanted to see them again. Who were they? Why did they save her? These were the questions that rand through her mind madly. _Maybe I should try to go back to camp. Hopefully I won't run into another killer. _Twitchkit slowly took in her surroundings; she had never seen this part of the forest before. She paced forward a couple fox lengths, and jumped when she stepped on a leaf. She looked up where the sun had been; it had been replaced with dark, stormy leafbare skies. A rain drop landed on her nose and another seeped into her pelt. Talking to herself she asked, "Does this tree look the same as the one by camp?" The rain had started to fall thoroughly, but Twitchkit kept walking. While she was talking to herself, Twitchkit stepped on a thorn. "OWWW!" She yelped. For the next couple minutes, Twitchkit sat under a tree that gave her shelter while she licked her paw desperately. The long grass that hid her shook and a familiar pelt appeared. "Moongaze!" She ran up to her mother and touched her muzzle. The grass swayed again and reviled Elkfoot. Elkfoot shook her pelt, which sent rain drops flying onto Moongaze's and Twitchkit's pelt. "Watch it!" Moongaze told her. Elkfoot looked at Twitchkit from muzzle to paw and told her, "Well, it looks like you held up well!" Moongaze stepped back from her kit and her expression changed for happy to angry.

"Twitchkit, yesterday Smallstar told you to stay in the nursery! Do you ever want to become an apprentice?" Twitchkit looked down at her paws, and Moongaze continued, "I was worried! You could have been-" At that moment, thunder shook the air, and Twitchkit yelped. "Captured!" Moongaze told her kit. "Let's get back to camp so you don't freeze." She picked her daughter up by the scruff and Elkfoot followed them out of the shelter of the tree.

When the three cats got back to camp, Smallstar stood, looking at Twitchkit furiously. Moongaze set Twitchkit down next to Smallstar.

"Twitchkit! Do you know how much trouble you caused?"

Before Twitchkit could answer, the sight of smoke drifting from a tree outside the camp made her yowl.


End file.
